Famous
by Lori de Bartoni
Summary: El grupo Bad Luck esta adquiriendo fama mundial, la presión y los rumores pondrán a prueba la honestidad de todos incluso la de Yuki Eiri, pero unos eventos habrá de complicarlo todo. Desde un intercambio de anillos hasta un video no oficial provocarán un escándalo que podrían terminar con la pareja de oro de Japón.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra, el viento soplaba tranquilamente mientras que dos figuras se encontraban frente a la tumba ya algo desgastada por los años. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas y dos anillos tintineaban levemente. El menor de ellos llevaba un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y lentamente dio un paso adelante y las colocó sobre el pasto verde sin soltarse de su novio.

"Lamento mucho como terminaron las cosas" murmuró Shuichi frente aquel nombre grabado en piedra, "pero quiero que sepas que amo a Eiri con todo mi corazón y no lo dejaré ir, se que has sido una parte importante en la vida de Yuki, lo formaste como eres y la verdad que a veces te odio porque por tu culpa él ha tenido muchos restragos y no sabes cuánto me ha costado en pues quitárselos sin que se diera cuenta y-"

"Uhm..." Yuki carraspeó detrás de él.

"Perdón... yo... yo lo amo y no lo perderé ni siquiera por una persona como tu"

Casi instintivamente como si se refiriera más a su novio que a la tumba, apretó un poco más su mano entrelaza, "Espero que estemos en paz"

La voz de Shuichi se había vuelto algo cruel, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir aquel odio, pero por su novio... fingiría no sentirlo.

Se levantó nuevamente y volteó a ver a Yuki sonriendo triste, "me sentaré en aquella banca"

Dudoso, Yuki soltó su mano y Shuichi se volteó para darle el espacio necesario a su novio alejándose de ahí. Cuando sintió que estaba un poco más en privacidad, Yuki soltó un suspiró y dudó si realmente hablarle a un objeto inanimado.

"Shuichi... me ayudó mucho después de todo lo que pasó" dijo Yuki a casi al aire, "no soy la misma persona de antes, mi perspectiva cambió y me aislé de todos para no sufrir pero él... él es más fuerte que yo.

"Sufrió lo mismo y aún así... seguía creyendo en su amor por mí y no se hundió como lo hice yo, al contrario decidió de ser más fuerte por nosotros porque yo no pude. Deseo pasar todo el tiempo que resta de mi vida con él y hacerlo feliz, es por eso que necesito hacer esto.

"Yuki Kitazawa, me muestro ante ti con él para probarle que estoy dispuesto a salir de tu sombra, para que ya no tenga dudas, para que pueda amarme sin tener obstáculo alguno. Adiós Yuki"

Se volteó de la tumba y buscó a Shuichi con la mirada, encontrándolo a unos metros de distancia viendo las demás tumbas. "Nos vamos"

Shuichi asintió y tomó de la mano a Yuki nuevamente, "¿Todo bien?"

"Si"

Sin presionarlo más, Shuichi solo se dedicó a seguirlo hasta la salida del cementerio. No cruzaron palabras y solo entraron al auto y regresaron directamente al aeropuerto.

"Te amo, ¿sabes?" comentó Shuichi durante el viaje.

"Sí, lo sé"

Shuichi solo bajó la mirada algo decepcionado, esperando que Yuki le respondiera lo mismo.

"Eres un baka, baka" dijo Yuki, una leve sonrisa dibujándose, "te lo diré solo una vez, porque estás demasiado tonto como para entenderlo, te amo"

Sin esperarlo, Shuichi se ruborizó completamente y destellos de colores rosados y corazones se marcaron en su fondo y en su mente. "Yuki..."

Sin poder evitarlo, se abalanzó contra el escritor para abrazarle desde el asiento del copiloto y besarle la mejilla, mientras que el auto perdía el control, "¡Quítate!"

Y de cierta manera, llegaron por fin al aeropuerto de Nueva York y poder regresar a casa, sin saber el escándalo que habían hecho con ese simple viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vuelo 454 Nueva York, Estados Unidos – Narita, Japón. Favor de desabrochar sus cinturones hasta que el avión se detenga por completo, gracias._

Shuichi se desabrochó el cinturón tan rápido como escucho el anunció y pegó su cara la ventana sin notar la pequeña vena brotando de la frente de Yuki, 17 horas de vuelo y Shuichi no había dormido absolutamente nada y seguía tan hiperactivo como desde el inicio del viaje. El avión se detuvo completamente y los pasajeros preferenciales al frente de la nave bajaron primero, Yuki decidió ser de los últimos para tomar más calmadamente su equipaje del compartimiento superior mientras que Shuichi se encontraba al frente junto a las aeromozas agarrando todos los dulces que podía.

"Lamento la molestia... de verdad" dijo Yuki sarcásticamente mientras caminada con su mochila en manos y Shuichi se despedía con la mano y los bolsillos llenos de dulces.

"Para nada señor Yuki, un placer en atenderle en este vuelo" respondieron las dos aeromozas sonrojadas.

"¡Gracias!" gritó Shuichi feliz avanzando por el andén poco detrás de Yuki, rápidamente divisó al final a su manager. "¡K!"

K volteó rápidamente y caminó hacia ellos, "será rápido, la van ya se encuentra en la entrada solo hay que pasar por..."

"Señor Yuki, ¿Es verdad que contrajeron matrimonio en Nueva York?"

"Señor Shindou, ¿Qué ocurrirá con Bad Luck?"

"¿Se van a separar debido al pleito con el guitarrista de la banda?"

"Rumores de que su contrato no ha sido renovado, ¿qué nos puedes comentar de esto?"

Shuichi se congeló al ver el mar de periodistas que ahora acosaban la puerta del aeropuerto, los guardias intentaban mantener el orden y solo había un pequeño pasillo entre tanta gente para cruzar y salir del gran aeropuerto. Yuki ya contaba con sus lentes de sol y avanzó ignorando todas las preguntas mientras que Shuichi solo se metió varios dulces a la boca y caminó al lado de Yuki.

"¿Cuándo intercambiaron anillos?"

A pesar de los molestos paparazzis y las decenas de fotografías y cámaras de canales de música y noticias, aún había fans entre la gente con carteles dándoles la bienvenida a su país de origen.

"¡Shuichi te amamos!"

"¡Bienvenidos!"

"¡Aunque Bad Luck se separe, seguro que tendrás carrera como solista!"

Shuichi se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia una fan que fue quien gritó esto último, abrió su boca para comentar pero Yuki solo lo jaló hacía la salida, entre más rápido, mejor. Entraron a la van negra con vidrios polarizados y K tomó el asiento del conductor. "Ha habido muchos rumores, por su salida a NY"

"Ya lo notamos" murmuró Yuki encendiendo un cigarrillo y bajo levemente la ventana ignorando al auto continúo que tomó un par de fotos.

"¿Qué pelea con Hiro?" preguntó confundido Shuichi, "¡y... seré solista como Ryuichi!"

"¡No vas a ser solista!" gritó K, "se esparció el rumor de que intercambiaron anillos por unas fotos que fueron tomadas en Nueva York, ambos con anillos en el dedo anular, diciendo que huyeron para contraer nupcias en Estados Unidos debido a esto Hiro se enojó porqué no estuvo en presencia de la tan grata sorpresa que se decidió salir de Bad Luck y-

"¿QUÉ? ¿Y PORQUÉ NO HICIERON RUEDA DE PRENSA O ALGO?"

La camioneta aceleró para perder cualquier paparazzi, pasando de largo los semáforos y dando vueltas bastante cerradas por el distrito de Tokio.

"salieron de vacaciones solo un fin de semana, se aclararía todo cuando regresaran" dijo K sonriente, "lo cual es... ya"

Finalmente la camioneta resbalo en una vuelta dada y Shuichi fue mandado hacia el otro lado de los asientos sobre Yuki, la van seguía rechinando por la calle hasta detenerse en un espacio disponible frente a las instalaciones de NG, estacionándose perfectamente en paralelo.

Como pudo Shuichi sin vomitar, bajó del vehículo y entraron a las instalaciones con otra horda de fans frente a las puertas. Una vez dentro mientras caminaban fueron interceptados por un par de maquilladores y un rápido guardarropa ya alistado en una pequeña oficina donde encontraron también a Suguru y a Hiro quiénes rápidamente saludaron a su vocalista.

Shuichi fue rápidamente con ellos mientras un estilista le ofrecía un pantalón, una camiseta y varias chaquetas a elegir. Yuki por otro lado no le permitía a nadie que le tocasen y dijo que solo se cambiaría el saco que ya llevaba y le peinaban rápidamente.

Sakano entró apresurado, sudado, nervioso y bastante pálido gritando, "Chicos, 2 minutos para la conferencia"

Todos cambiados y arreglados, entraron la sala de conferencias anexa y tomaron sus puestos en la larga mesa frente a varia televisoras y reporteros. Suguru, Shuichi y Hiro terminaron al centro de la mesa mientras que más alejadamente se encontraba Tohma, Noriko, K, y Yuki.

"Comenzaremos con preguntas para Bad Luck y después nos concentraremos en preguntas para Nittle Grasper" comenzó Toma con aquella característica sonrisa.

"¿Porqué el contrato de Bad Luck no ha sido renovado?" preguntó el primer reportero.

Los miembros de Bad Luck no mostraron nervio alguno, sin embargo era una de las razones principales por las cuales habían llamado a esta conferencia de prensa, "Bad Luck renovará su contrato, sin embargo entrará en una breve pausa debido a razones personales de cada miembro"

Hiro tomo el micrófono sonriente y respondió, "son como pequeñas vacaciones bastante merecidas, no durarán mucho"

"¿Cuánto durará el hiatus o sus vacaciones?"

"Serán 4 meses, comenzaremos a trabajar durante otro mes más para terminar el disco y finalmente daremos una gira promocional" respondió Suguru, "esperamos volver con más energía para este cd ya que en la gira, visitaremos 15 ciudades a lo largo de Japón, Korea y China"

Shuichi aún no había respondido nada ya que aún se encontraba algo perdido desde el aeropuerto, intento aún comprender que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué hay de los rumores de que Hiroshi saldría de la banda?"

"¡Falsos!" gritó Shuichi enojado saliendo de su trance, "¡Bad Luck se mantendrá siempre unido sin importar lo que pase!"

"¿Eso significa que no hubo problema frente a su compromiso con Yuki Eiri?"

"..." Shuichi se quedó con la boca abierta y parpadeó un par de veces, "yo... esto... ¿qué?"

Todos los miembros se quedaron callados incómodamente porque solo había dos personas que pudieran responder tal pregunta.

"Su compromiso con Yuki Eiri, el intercambio de anillos" aclaró el reportero.

"Pues... yo" Shuichi inconcientemente miró su mano izquierda en la cual era obvio que llevaba un anillo de compromiso, "yo..."

"La relación entre Shuichi y yo no es nada nuevo, sabemos que no es posible casarnos es simplemente simbólico" dijo Yuki, "es común que aquellos en una relación seria y comprometida sean considerados, novios, los anillos solo lo reafirman"

"¿Cuándo intercambiaron éstos anillos?"

"Yuki me dio el mío un día antes de partir a Nueva York" comentó Shuichi sonrojado y feliz.

"Seguro que los fans tienen mucha curiosidad, por ello... ¿Me permite preguntarle como es que ocurrió?

"uhm..." Shuichi volteó a ver a Yuki el cual hizo una cara de indiferencia, después vio a Tohma quien prácticamente tenía oro en los ojos pensando en toda la publicidad que el romanticismo de una pareja tan extraña podría darle.

"Bueno... él... yo... yo llegué al departamento después de un trabajo duro en la disquera... era Jueves... y erm... llegué y... y..."

Todos estaban callados, atentos a la historia de Shuichi hasta que él se sonrojó, y colocó una sonrisa en su cara.

"llegué y encontré un rastro de pétalos de rosa... blancas y rojas, y llegaban hasta la sala, y ahí en la mesita de noche estaba una pequeña nota, la abrí y decía este bellísimo poema que... ¡que hasta memoricé! Decía... decía mm...

 _Con un mismo principio_

 _con mil finales_

 _todos junto a ti_

 _tú junto a mi_

 _una vida para recorrer_

 _mil momentos para compartir_

 _y un solo amor que vivir."_

Todos los reporteros suspiraron y las mujeres los miraban con ternura. Shuichi sonreía, mientras que Hiro y los demás fruncieron el ceño; sospechosos.

"Después en el bultito de pétalos bajo la nota, encontré algo que brillaba y ahí se encontraba el anillo"

El resto de los integrantes de Bad Luck se miraron entre sí, K y Tohma estaban curiosos y Yuki no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Era tan raro escuchar así del Yuki que tanto conocían que el hecho que el escritor no estallara gritando "¡DILES LA VERDAD, BAKA!" los hacía dudar, quizás si era un romántico...

"Y así ocurrió" Shuichi tenía una mirada inocente, sonriente y feliz.

"Entonces, ¿Es correcto entonces referirse a ustedes como esposos?"

"¡Si!" gritó Shuichi feliz, "¡Somos esposos!"

Y eso rompió con la calma del escritor...

Los reporteros exclamaron sorprendidos al igual que el resto de los miembros en la mesa de conferencias, al igual que Yuki, "¿Qué? No, ¡Baka!"

"Pero si tenemos anillos, estamos en una relación, no está mal que digan eso" debatió Shuichi hacia Yuki, "¡Qué feliz!"

"A mi no me importa con que nos llamen novios o esposos, es solo una palabra, pero que quede claro, no cambiaré mi nombre" dijo Yuki, abriendo su agua embotellada y tomando un sorbo.

"Nadie te pidió que te lo cambiarás, ¡yo lo haré!"

Yuki tosió al tragar mal el agua al escuchar que Shuichi se cambiaría el nombre.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Señor Shindou cuando decidió esto? ¿Durante su estadía en Nueva York?"

"No, hace un segundo" Dijo Shuichi sonriente y añadió, "Y es Señor Shindou-Uesugi, ¡Yuki hay que ir al registro hoy!"

Sakano se desmayó mientras que Tohma chocaba su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Hiro se acercó a Shuichi y le susurró, "¿Estás seguro de esto? Tu familia, la familia de Yuki, recuerda lo que pasó con su padre"

"Ni modo porque... ¡Amo a Yuki!" gritó Shuichi.

"¿Se... Señor Uesugi se encuentra bien?" preguntó una reportera cercana a Yuki ya que éste seguía tosiendo agua.

"Si" respondieron ambos, uno más feliz que otro.

"Bueno, si no hay más preguntas referente a Bad Luck" dijo Tohma, "un breve comunicado de parte de Nittle Grasper, debido a que Ryuichi se ido a Estados Unidos para continuar con su carrera como actor, Nittle Grasper solo sacará un nuevo cd con dos canciones nuevas y un remix de las canciones anteriores"

Las preguntas continuaron mientras que tomaban más fotos a los presentes, incluso algunas tomas de acercamiento a ambos anillos de una de las parejas más famosas de Japón. La noticia fluyó rápidamente, llenando los noticieros de todas las televisoras y no tardó en llegar a los oídos de Tatsuha y a su padre, ni a la familia Shindou que rápidamente llamaron al celular de su hijo.

"¿Hola?" contestó.

 _"_ _Mamá te va a matar" cantó una voz al otro lado del teléfono._

"¿Maiko?" preguntó Shuichi frunciendo el ceño.

 _"_ _Shuichi, ¿Qué ha sido lo que acabo de ver por televisión?"_

"Mamá... pues... yo... no lo pude evitar, ¡Lo amo!"

 _"_ _Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de su relación cariño, pero tu apellido..."_

"Lo sé... No quiero que sientas que les estoy dando la espalda, pero sinceramente no hemos sido una familia últimamente... ¿Crees que podamos hablar de esto en privado?"

 _"_ _Está bien... ¿Estás seguro?"_

"Si, hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

 _"_ _Muy bien, te amo, adiós"_

"Adiós" cortó Shuichi sonriendo tristemente al celular.

"¿Quién era'" preguntó Hiro algo preocupado viendo la tristeza de su amigo.

"Mi madre" suspiró Shuichi. "Quisiera que nos dejaran en paz"

Yuki lo miró con cara de enojo, "nos dejarían en paz, si no causaras tanto revuelto"

"Creo que cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad" dijo Tohma con su característica sonrisa.

"¿Entonces si irán al registro?" preguntó Suguru mientras alistaba sus cosas para retirarse a su bien merecido hiatus.

Yuki no comentó nada pero Shuichi asentía como un loco.

Todos se fueron retirando poco a poco, Tohma se quedó con Sakano para arreglar algunas cosas del futuro tour y K acompañaría a los demás a sus respectivas casas en la van de la compañía.

Shuichi y Yuki se irían en el Mercedes hacia el registro aparentemente.

Ya en el auto, el silencio se hizo presente y Shuichi se incomodó un poco. "¿Estás bien con esto, Yuki? Sé que tiendo a obligarte a hacer cosas..."

Yuki suspiró, "A mí me da igual lo que hagas"

Shuichi se entristeció un poco al oír esto, pensó quizás que Yuki cambiaría su nombre o que al menos le dijese que estaba feliz. Pero si no dice lo contrario... ¿le debería de dar la misma felicidad? ¿Al no oír que no quiere que se cambie el nombre...?

"Ya te dije que solo te lo iba a decir una vez lo que siento por ti"

¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle lo que sentía? Que se sentía feliz ante la decisión de Shuichi, era lo más cercano que iba a tener a un casamiento o a ser oficialmente esposos... Quizás después él también se cambiaría el nombre a Yuki Uesugi-Shindou... por más raro que sonara.

No ahora, no estaba listo pero si Shuichi estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso por él por el momento, no tenía problema de eso. Era suyo y punto final.

Shuichi seguía algo triste pero vio una sonrisa asomarse en los labios de Yuki.

' _Un hombre puede soñar_ ' pensó Shuichi ' _un hombre puede soñar'_

Llegaron al registro sin mucho percance en el transcurso aunque ya dentro era otra historia. Los reporteros parecían no cansarse de tan agitado día y afortunadamente al ser un edificio del gobierno tuvieron que esperar afuera como todos los demás.

Hicieron fila como personas normales aunque no había mucha gente y recibieron algunas miradas y cuchicheos detrás de ellos pero ya lo sabían ignorar. La transacción fue rápida y amena. Entraron y salieron y se dirigieron a su departamento -Que posiblemente tendrían que cambiar ahora-

Al llegar, Shuichi había recibido un texto que se verían todos en el bar para cenar y celebrar que era el último día antes de salir de vacaciones. Estaba cansado pero estaba bastante dispuesto a ir, así que los dos se fueron a dormir para recargar pilas para la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 9 de la noche y pasadas cuando llegaron al bar en donde se encontrarían con el resto del grupo. Bajaron del Mercedes y entraron por la puerta trasera para no hacer tanto escándalo.

Hiro se levantó de su asiento para llamarlos a la mesa en donde estaban, se sentaron, ya un poco más descansados pero aún nerviosos por el agitado día que habían tenido.

"¿Y que tal les fue en el registro?" preguntó Tohma.

"¡Bien! Nos atendieron super rápido, y fueron muy amables"

"Felicidades Shindou-san" dijo Fujisaki.

"Shindou-Uesugi" corrigió Shuichi orgulloso.

Hiro sonrió, viendo a su amigo totalmente feliz. El estrellato les había cambiado la vida, parecía un sueño lejano e imposible pero ahí estaban... como si aún tuvieran catorce años, Shuichi había cambiado para el público, los paparazzis, los fans, y las entrevistas pero no había cambiado para él ni para su ahora esposo. Se mantenía sincero y como siempre, haciendo lo que le dictaba su corazón para ser feliz.

Volteó a ver a Yuki, se había mantenido callado casi toda la velada pero sabía que por dentro, se encontraba feliz de también haber mantenido a Shuichi. La relación es difícil de mantener porque la fama y la gente a tu alrededor tiende a cambiarte, pero ellos no... cambiaron para bien entre ambos, no para los demás que esperaban verlos amorosos frente a la cámara. Envidiaba a ambos, lo que tenían entre ellos, honestos y fieles a sus sentimientos aunque cada uno a su manera. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su propia relación.

"¿Hiro?" preguntó Shuichi viéndolo seriamente.

Hiro salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Shuichi. "¿Estás bien? Te veías algo perdido y me mirabas feis"

"Ah, perdón, no quise hacerlo... solo pensaba" respondió Hiro.

"¿En Ayaka?" preguntó Shuichi.

"No exactamente... quiero que seas feliz Shu"

Shuichi frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa, "voy atrás por algo de aire fresco, ¿me acompañas?"

Hiro asintió y le siguió, ambos sintiendo aquellos ojos dorados sobre sus espaldas. Protegiendo.

El bar estaba acostumbrado a tener famosos y celebridades, así que ambos fueron dirigidos por el staff a la parte trasera del bar estilo callejón escondido de los paparazzis y la única manera de llegar ahí sería por la puerta o por el estacionamiento privado.

"¿Qué ocurre? Has estado increíblemente raro hoy" comenzó Shuichi, "O es que realmente no estás feliz por mi..."

"Claro que no Shu, no exageres" respondió Hiro, "estoy demasiado feliz por ti, y no logro acostumbrarme"

"¿A que?"

"A no sentir celos por ti, Shu realmente no sabes cuánto desee que Yuki te hiciera alguna estupidez para que vinieras conmigo llorando como en los viejos tiempos" Hiro sacó un cigarro y procedió a encenderlo, "ahora las cosas han estado un tanto tranquilas, no quiero decir que te lastime pero ahora monopolizas más tu tiempo"

"¡Hiro! ¡Yo también te he extrañado!" lloró Shuichi mientras lo abrazaba, "Pero por primera vez, las cosas no han estado tan difíciles con Yuki y pensé que lo aprovecharías para estar con Ayaka"

"Ayaka y yo ya no..."

Shuichi se separó inmediatamente del abrazo de su amigo sorprendido, "¿ya no están juntos?"

"No quisimos decirle a nadie, no aún... no sabemos si podremos arreglar las cosas" dijo Hiro, "nos hemos tomado un tiempo"

Shuichi tenía la mirada triste, sintiéndose mal por no haber estado con su mejor amigo cuando lo necesitaba. "Perdóname"

"No te preocupes" dijo Hiro sonriendo levemente, "No puedes estar para mi todo el tiempo y-"

"¡Pero tu siempre estabas para mi!"

Hiro se quedó callado, "ni siquiera se lo que aún siento por ella, no es tan triste como parece... curiosamente, parece que a aquellas personas que pienso amar, simplemente... dejo de sentir algo por ellas más que simple amistad"

Shuichi sintió la mirada pesada sobre él, recordaba la declaración de amor que había obtenido hace tiempo por parte de Hiro... y sintió algo de tristeza. Tristeza al escuchar que solo tenían una simple amistad, una parte de él siempre vio su relación como un amor platónico. Hiro era, era increíblemente sexy. El popular, lindo y listo de la escuela... Quizás no tan platónico.

"¿Porqué sonríes así Shu?" preguntó Hiro un poco preocupado.

"Es triste, que ahora seamos una simple amistad, cuando tu fuiste mi primer beso y..."

"Y el primer... uhm..."

Shuichi se rió leve, si Yuki se entera seguro mata a Hiro. "Quiero pensar que tu y yo somos más que amigos o hermanos"

"Sin llegar a ser amantes" murmuró Hiro.

Shuichi asintió, "pero aún así no es suficiente... Hiro te quiero mucho y nunca quisiera ser algo tan mediocre como tu amigo, somos más que eso, ¿verdad?"

Hiro vio la cara suplicante de Shuichi, "claro que si, Shu"

Shuichi le abrazó fuerte, "Si una vez me permito que solo seamos amigos, pégame"

"no lo permitiré, ahora... la verdad, si me siento algo insultado, ¿sabes?"

"¿eh? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Yuki, Tú y tu escapada a Nueva York con anillos? ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?"

"¡Todo pasó muy rápido! Yuki dijo que era mentira, que el no me veía como Kitazawa que quería tragarse el orgullo solo una vez en toda la relación para decirme todo... que él si quería estar conmigo y no dejar espacio para la duda... entonces, yo le dije, ¿por qué no vamos a Nueva York? Despedirte de Kitazawa de una vez por todas para estar los dos bien y el dijo, no es tan fácil y yo, pues te acompaño y el, no tienes que y yo, si tengo que, eres mi Eiri Uesugi y no eres su Yuki Eiri y el, solo asintió y cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el avión... perdóname"

"¿Y como te dio el anillo?" sonrió Hiro.

"Obviamente no fue nada romántico, básicamente estaba escribiendo y entró a la habitación y me dijo, ten. Yo agarré la cajita y la abrí, vi el anillo y grité y me dijo, ¡cállate! ¡si dices algo, te mato! Entonces solo me lo puse en el anular por que noté que tenía uno igual en su mano y supuse lo obvio. Es algo aburrido ahora que lo pienso"

"Para nada, suena totalmente Yuki y sinceramente, sería aburrido de una manera romántica y tradicional... simplemente no sería tu estilo tampoco"

"Gracias" respondió Shuichi, "¡Espera! ¿Me has llamado nada romántico ni tradicional?"

"Empalagoso y romántico no es precisamente lo mismo y tradicional... acabas de declararte esposo de Eiri Uesugi hoy por televisión... dudo de tu convencionalidad"

"Pues supongo..." murmuró Shuichi viendo su anillo, "espero que esto no afecte a Bad Luck"

"¿De mala manera? No creo, seremos más públicos pero no te preocupes. ¡Bad Luck no tiene quién lo detenga!"


	3. Chapter 3

Volvieron a la mesa, K, Sakano, Suguru, Yuki, Tohma y Mika parecía que se la pasaban bien. Se sentaron y Shuichi inmediatamente sintió que Yuki puso su mano en su rodilla sin voltearlo a ver. Shuichi se quedó viendo el anillo en su mano y lo que significaba,

 _'_ _¡No más noches frías afuera del departamento, ¡sí!'_ Shuichi se sintió en la euforia total. De aquí en adelante todo sería mejor.

"Entonces es nuestra última reunión oficial antes del hiatus" comentó K mientras alzaba su cerveza. "Espero que estas vacaciones les den energías para volver por su próximo disco y superar las ventas del anterior! Mucho éxito!"

Y brindaron por ello.

Siguieron tomando; Yuki tomó más que un par de cervezas pero Shuichi y los demás estaban dispuestos a seguir ya que la noche era joven. El par de amigos extrañaban pasarla juntos en un ambiente más relajado, ordenaban ronda tras ronda, aunque el cantante no era tan fanático de la cerveza y se limitó a bebidas dulces entre daiquiris, martinis y cualquier bebida con nombre exótico. A medida que pasaba la noche las ordenaba cada vez menos dulces y menos "agua", lamentablemente Suguru fue arrastrado junto con ellos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo también se relajó.

"No mira Hiro, pruébala de verdad que esta super aguada esta bebida" dijo Shuichi gritando un poco más de lo normal.

Hiro tomó el vaso y bebió un poco inmediatamente haciendo una cada de asco, "Shuichi! Eso es puro vodka! Sabe muy mal!"

Suguru se hecho a reir y probó un poco del vaso de Shuichi.

"No es cierto, ni sabe a nada!" gritó Shuichi riendo mientras seguía bebiendo de su vaso y analizando el menú para ver de que pedía la próxima ronda.

Tohma solo parecía divertirse charlando con K y Sakano mientras bebían amenamente y tranquilo ya que K al parecer tendría que ser el que llevara a los demás integrantes que ya iban en su cuarta ronda y parecía que no tenían fondo... aún. Yuki por su parte comentaba junto con ellos pero solo de reojo veía como los otros tres parecían unirse más por el alcohol solo esperaba que Shuichi no se desmayara para su noche después de volver a Japón.

Yuki volteó a ver a Mika y veía que tenía un vaso con una rodaja de limón que bien podía tener alcohol pero no parecía estar tomando mucho. Él ya sospechaba de ella desde hace unas semanas en donde le había gritado por teléfono más "loca" de lo normal, también actuaba distinto: en su manera de sentarse y de caminar como si tuviera una incomodidad.

Yuki sonrió y solo esperaba confirmar lo que ya creía en unas semanas más.

Ya eran pasadas de las 2:30 de la mañana y decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí. K-san llevaría de muy mala gana a Hiro y Suguru que parecía que ni se podían sostener, mientras que Tohma y Mika se iban por su cuenta, al igual que Shuichi y Yuki.

Salieron del exclusivo bar mientras que Shuichi le platicaba a Yuki sobre ese shot que pidió que tenía algo congelado con nitrógeno.

"Nitrógeno, Yuki!" gritó Shuichi en el estacionamiento, "¿Cómo lo hacen para que no te mate?"

Yuki a pesar que amaba tanto a Shuichi, de verdad que le desesperaba cuando se ponía tan "intenso" así que decidió ignorarlo. Caminaron al mercedes en el solitario estacionamiento, Yuki abrió la puerta del copiloto para Shuichi entrara y hubo un peligroso momento cuando Shuichi metió su pie dentro del auto pero perdió el balance y casi se cae. Yuki lo agarro rápidamente y lo ayudó a entrar pero Shuichi solo se reía de su casi caída.

Yuki entro al asiento y cerró las puertas, cuando se disponía a ponerse el cinturón sintió que Shuichi se movía hacia su lugar y colocaba su boca sobre el pantalón intentando acariciarle. Yuki se sonrojó y se excitó ante el comportamiento de su ahora, ¿esposo?

Shuichi sonrió al sentir al su amante y le abrió el botón del pantalón junto con el zipper. Pasó su boca sobre la ropa interior encontrándolo ya casi erecto, se levantó para besar a Yuki mientras lo masturbaba. Yuki intentaba no gemir, pero Shuichi estaba seduciéndolo _demasiado_ bien.

Shuichi paró y metió su mano para acariciarlo mejor. Cuando Yuki se dio cuenta, Shuichi ya estaba lamiéndolo y succionando su hombría, tenía su respiración agitada. Yuki colocó su mano en la cabeza de Shuichi para guiarlo y forzándolo a tragar más, sintió una vibración y escuchó a Shuichi gemir ahogado.

Yuki hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Shuichi seguía, cada vez iba más rápido y chupaba más fuerte. La respiración era pasada hasta que Yuki ya no aguantó y jaló la cabeza de Shuichi hacia atrás. Estaba sonrojado y tenía los labios algo hinchados, lo volteó a ver dudoso con la boca abierta y jadeante.

Yuki movió el asiento hacia atrás para hacer más espacio entre él y el volante. Shuichi sonrió y se quitó el pantalón en el lado del copiloto, se paró y se subió sobre Yuki viéndolo frente a frente.

Se besaron mientras Shuichi movía su mano hacia la hombría de Yuki y la dirigía a su entrada. Se fue sentando poco a poco, lentamente y gimió fuerte al sentirse lleno nuevamente. Se levantó y comenzó algo arrítmico pero caliente, el alcohol lo había hecho desinhibirse más y jadeó fuerte mientras sentía como Yuki se encontraba con su movimiento.

Shuichi se acercó a Yuki y le besó la oreja y luego el cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo. Yuki gimió y ya no le importó si lo hacía en voz alta mientras siguieran. Shuichi hizo su trasero hacia atrás en el movimiento para encontrarse con más fricción y aumentaron la velocidad.

"Yuki" jadeó Shuichi, "Yu...ki"

"Dime Eiri, Shu" susurró Yuki.

Shuichi sonrió, Yuki casi se vino cuando vio a su amante. Los ojos oscurecidos por lujuria y una sonrisa pícara y sensual. "Eiri"

Yuki gimió y sostuvo las caderas de Shuichi del movimiento. Shuichi respiraba agitado, estaba algo suspendido a unos centímetros de Yuki y no se podía mover pero soltó un gemido fuerte cuando Yuki tomó el control y solo le embestía fuerte, una y otra vez.

Siguieron así unos momentos hasta Shuichi jadeó, "Eiri"

Yuki gimió y con una última embestida, se vino dentro de Shuichi quien al sentir la pulsación dentro de él se vino sobre ambos. Se quedaron unidos unos momentos, la respiración agitada hasta Yuki separó a Shuichi y este se levantó de él.

Yuki tomó unos pañuelos que tenía en el auto y se los dio a Shuichi. Terminando solo encendieron el auto y salieron del estacionamiento del restaurante. Mientras conducía, Yuki pensó que había sido demasiado obvio para cualquier persona que estuviera viendo el auto, lo que pasaba dentro. Se sintió curioso y excitado al ver otra faceta de Shuichi al menos en la parte sexual de su relación, ¿Qué más se atrevería a hacer el baka si la situación se lo permite'?

Yuki sonrió malévolamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el día siguiente de su _casamiento_ en el registro, y Shuichi era oficialmente Shindou-Uesugi para la media, los paparazzis y sus fans que en especial se encontraban totalmente conmocionados y felices por la pareja de oro.

Yuki se encontraba actualmente en la sala, vestido de traje mientras veía el noticiero pero todo lo que encontraba era noticias de Bad Luck, su conferencia de ayer, videos y fotos de ellos en el registro, incluso una de Shuichi sonriendo a la cámara nerviosamente mientras mostraba los papeles del registro firmados.

 _"_ _Y aparentemente, el ahora escritor Eiri Uesugi, el cual hay que aclarar que ya no se escribirán sus novelas bajo su apodo Yuki Eiri, no se ve muy feliz en esta foto con Shindou-Uesugi"_

 _"_ _Si, bueno... ¿Cuándo él ha estado feliz en las cámaras? Siempre es tan serio, bueno excepto para coquetear con las chicas en sus firmas de autógrafos"_

 _"_ _Es básicamente su boda, esperaría un poco más de su parte si es que tanto ama al señor Shindou-Uesugi, además... ¿cual será su problema al no quererse cambiar el apellido? ¿Qué lo detiene? Es claro que si no puede o quiere más usar su apodo en sus novelas y lo cambió a Eiri Uesugi, seguro puede cambiarlo por la persona que ama-_

Yuki apagó el televisor, enojado por los comentarios hechos. Claro que amaba al tonto, aunque solo se lo haya dicho una sola vez pero... era suficiente, ¿no?... Lo amaba pero cambiarse el apellido era algo difícil, ¿no? Tienes que pensarlo... hablarlo... ¿Porque fue tan sencillo para Shuichi?

Unos brazos le rodearon por el cuello amorosamente, "Porque para mi, es increíblemente difícil quedarme quieto y serio cuando para ti es sumamente fácil... ¿Por qué para mí no es difícil gritar te amo? Que lo grite no lo hace más cierto que susurrártelo al oído, que tu no me lo digas cada cinco segundos no lo hace mentira, es más... lo hace especial, se que estás feliz conmigo y que me amas porque si no... no te molestarían tanto esos comentarios, porque te importo. No necesito que la media me diga eso o lo contrario"

Se quedaron callados un momento en esa posición, sintiendo el calor de ambos.

"Tu quieres que sea más romántico" dijo Yuki rompiendo el silencio.

"Hiro me dijo algo muy curioso, ¡si fueses romántico todo sería tan aburrido!"

"¿Porque le dijiste eso a los reporteros entonces?"

"Tengo derecho a soñar, ¿o no? Además, Tohma se puso feliz porque eso nos dará popularidad y-

"NUNCA te vendas por algo así, porque haciendo eso... mintiéndoles... perderás tu..."

"¿Mi que?" Shuichi lo soltó, molestándose esperando la respuesta de Yuki desafiante.

"Tienes fans, porque eres sincero con ellos... no son una banda pop falsa, no comiences"

"¿Por qué te importa?" Shuichi se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta del departamento.

"¿Has visto como el estúpido de Ryuichi le habla a sus fans? ¡Tan aniñado!"

"¡ASÍ ES ÉL!"

"Por Díos Shuichi, ¡el hombre tiene más de 30 años!"

"¿Y QUE? SOLO PORQUE TU SEAS UN INSÍPIDO A ESA EDAD, ¡NO SIGNIFICA QUE ÉL TAMBIÉN!"

"Solo digo, que él tiene distintas formas de ser... no es normal... le enseña una cara su público... y así se los gana, tu no... tu eres tú y solo tú"

"¡me dices vacío!"

"¡No digo eso!"

"¿Entonces que?"

"¡QUE TU OBSECIÓN CON EL IMBÉCIL ESE DEL CONEJO TIENE QUE TERMINAR! ¡TANTO QUIERES SER COMO ÉL QUE ASÍ EMPIEZAS, MOSTRÁNDOTE DISTINTO Y MINTIÉNDOLES!"

"ah... con que de eso se trata, ¡estás celoso de él!"

"NO LO ESTOY"

"CLARO QUE SÍ, ME CASÉ CONTIGO NO CON ÉL! YA NO QUIERO SER COMO ÉL, QUIERO SOBREPASARLO! y no lo haré si...

"Si eres igual a él" terminó Yuki, caminó hacia él y se quedó a unos centímetros.

Shuichi suspiró y miró al suelo.

"no mientas para ganar popularidad, no lo necesitas..."

"Eiri..."

"Te amo por ser tu, por ser quien eres y seguro que tu me amas no por ser exactamente romántico pero lo haces"

Shuichi lo abrazó sonriendo, "gracias... se que soy muy baka a veces y que me tienes que gritar las cosas para que se me metan a la cabeza... pero"

"¿Pero?"

"¡Es la segunda vez que me dices, te amo!"

Yuki frunció el seño y su corazón se aceleró, "no es cierto"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Esto va para mi calendario!" gritó Shuichi corriendo a la habitación.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué calendario?" gritó siguiéndolo al cuarto.

Shuichi se encontraba hincado buscando algo bajo la cama, quitó parte del tapete y sacó un calendario, un plumón pequeño rosa y otro azul. Lo abrió y buscó la fecha. Yuki curioso se acercó sin expresión alguna en su cara y vio todo lo que el baja tenía anotado, no solo anillos de boda sino también corazones rojos en distintas fechas, truenos, velas.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"

Shuichi dibujó en ese día, unos truenos y las palabras 'te amo'

"Pues, los truenos son cuando nos peleamos, las velas son citas que hemos tenido, el número es el número de aniversario de la primera vez que lo hicimos, la primera vez que hablamos, la primera vez que me recogiste al trabajo, el 'te amo' ahora dos... es cuando me lo has dicho, ah y los corazones es cuando hacemos el amor! ¡el tamaño indica cuánto tiempo lo hacemos! ¡el número de corazones pues el número que lo hicimos ese día!"

Yuki estaba asqueado, todo eso tenía? Él apenas iba a recordar el día de ayer pero despistadamente preguntó algo de interés aparente, "Y ese... mmm corazón... ¿porque está algo despintado?"

"... Fue el día en que Eiri Uesugi se vino y yo no" murmuró Shuichi bajo.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Eiri Uesugi ese día, una vena que vio Shuichi y que dibujó en el calendario, "venita para Yuki en rojito..."

Eiri Uesugi salió de la habitación, su _esposo_ era un lunático.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El auto viajaba bastante rápido en la autopista, ambos pasajeros nerviosos por el día que los esperaba. No había comenzado bien con aquella pelea, pero eso les daba una razón más para creer que al menos terminaría bien o eso esperaban. El auto se detuvo después de un viaje de 45 largos minutos, frente a una casa nada fuera de lo común, una reja de altura mediana, un auto pequeño estacionado y de dos pisos, parecida a las demás casas de alrededor.

Shuichi suspiró cruzando los dedos mentalmente mientras que Yuki caminó a la entrada y abrió la reja. El sonido alertó a la familia que ya esperaba dentro en la sala y abrieron la puerta antes de que llegaran al timbre.

"Hola mamá" dijo Shuichi sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Hola cariño" respondió su madre y después se dirigió a Yuki, "Hola"

"Buenos días"

Ambos pasaron a la casa en donde en la mesita de la sala ya se encontraban unas tazas listas para el té. Shuichi no se podía sentir más nervioso, incluso Yuki se encontraba algo alterado aunque no lo mostraba. Pasaron a sentarse, el silencio se volvía incómodo y no sabían que decir o si ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para decir algo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, las tazas de té ya casi estaban vacías del contenido.

Ni una palabra cruzada.

"Cariño..." comenzó su madre, "¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

"Si mamá" respondió Shuichi, "lo quiero tanto como cuando me adentré al mundo de la música, se que... es algo importante, pero tengo fé."

Los ojos de su madre viajaron al acompañante esperando una respuesta más o menos parecida.

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero que mi hijo venga a mitad de la noche llorando por usted"

"No lo hará"

"Si le daña-

"No lo haré"

Su madre suspiró, Eiri Uesugi era un ídolo pero debía aceptar que su hijo también, que ambos estaban en una relación y que... su hijo ya no quería ser completamente un Shindou.

"Mama, se lo que piensas pero es que no sabes lo que para mi es llevar el apellido de mi padre, siento que no lo merece que... que ahora que mi nombre lleva tanto peso en el mundo de la música no quiero que él esté involucrado. La verdad prefiero tener a Uesugi en mi nombre pero es a quien amo y mi padre... no lo relaciono para nada con amor, pero tampoco significa que te ame menos, en todo caso me habría desecho completamente de mi apellido. Creo que hasta te amo más porque me dejas estar con la persona que adoro, que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él."

Su madre sonrió, "¿como te sientes con mi hijo?"

"Los dolores de cabeza ya no son tan seguidos" respondió Yuki.

"¡A ti te dan dolores de cabeza por cualquier cosa, Eiri!" dijo Shuichi mientras reía nervioso.

"De acuerdo" terminó su madre, "te amo, espero que seas mucho muy feliz"

Shuichi asintió feliz, la tarde definitivamente iba en mejoro. Se quedaron a tomar un almuerzo ligero con la familia de Shindou en donde el pelirosa hablaba la mayoría del tiempo de su trabajo y las canciones y los videos que habían estado filmando. Yuki por otro lado, apenas comentaba algo y si lo hacía iba en dirección a su amante regañándolo entre otras pequeñas cosas.

"Será mejor retirarnos, mamá. Ha sido un día muy loco." Dijo Shuichi levantándose dejando atrás una taza de té y un plato con migajas de pastel.

"Todos tus días son locos, porque eres uno"

Shuichi le sacó la lengua y sus familiares los acompañaron a la puerta.

"Shu, adelántate al auto" Yuki dijo.

Shuichi frunció la boca y asintió. Ojalá no insultara a su madre.

"Quiero a su hijo, mucho." Comenzó Yuki dirigiéndose a su madre, "No tiene que considerarme su hijo si no quiere, pero aunque sepa que no soy muy cercano a mi familia, me siento muy cómodo con ustedes aunque no lo parezca, por ello, gracias."

Su madre sonrió y se acercó a Yuki, "Se nota cuánto lo quiere y para mí, no puedo pedir más, me hace muy feliz que esté con mi hijo y sepa usted que estamos para cualquier cosa que necesite."

Shuichi vio desde el auto la sonrisa que le dio su madre a Yuki y suspiró, "Mamá y mi hermana listas, van dos y falta uno..."

Yuki entró al auto, su nerviosismo solo era visto desde el ángulo izquierdo de su boca, donde apretaba levemente sus dientes. Shuichi respiro profundo, ya había enfrentado al padre de Yuki una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo. Lo curioso era que siempre habría una boda involucrada para hablarle al viejo. Shuichi sonrió, se estaba ganando una reputación.

"¿En que piensas?" pregunto Yuki.

Shuichi se sorprendió ante la pregunta, "en la última vez que vimos a tu padre, la otra boda por así decirlo y como me interpuse, creo que es mi habilidad secreta"

Shuichi rió nervioso, y Yuki solo sonrió levemente. Hace tanto que había sido eso y agradeció como su niño siempre lograba seguirlo, buscarlo y traerlo de regreso a su vida. Estaba feliz y agradecido por eso pero ahora tendría una vida para regresarle el favor.

"Tonto" murmuró Yuki.

"Feo" respondió Shuichi sacándole la lengua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siguieron con su día, conduciendo hacia Kyoto para visitar el templo. Shuichi se ponía cada vez más nervioso, no estaba completamente en buenos términos con el padre de Yuki pero esperaba sinceramente que por fin lo aceptara.

Yuki era su hijo, ¿no? Con que este feliz, no habría problema, ¿verdad?

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se había estacionado y estaban subiendo las escaleras al templo. Era un día tranquilo así que no había mucha gente. Llegaron a las puertas de la casa y Yuki abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar.

"¿Padre?" gritó Yuki dentro del templo.

Caminaron hacia el patio en donde había ocurrido el 'evento' la vez anterior. El padre de Yuki se encontraba ahí, sentado y esperando.

"Hola Señor Uesugi" habló Shuichi con una risa nerviosa.

"Buen día" habló.

Yuki asentó y se sentaron con él.

"¿No hay vestido hoy, ¿Shindou?" Preguntó el señor Uesugi.

"No Señor" murmuró Shuichi.

"Creo que ya has visto las noticias" comenzó Yuki.

"Si" respondió.

Nadie habló por un tiempo más, Shuichi estaba solo esperando para el momento para que su suegro le empezara a echar preguntas, a cuestionarlo que derecho tenía él de usar su apellido.

"Eiri, ¿es esto lo que vas a hacer?"

Eiri asentó.

"Y no vas a... ¿ponerte su apellido?"

Yuki no contestó nada, pero Shuichi se interpuso, "No voy a obligarlo a él a hacer algo que no quiere"

"Tu eres muy impulsivo Shindou, eres muy inmaduro emocionalmente y esperas que acepte tu ahora apellido agregado a la familia asi como asi?"

"No señor" comentó Shuichi, "Me gustaría que en algún momento me aceptara... pero tal vez primero debe aceptar a su hijo como es en su vida... yo ya lo hice"

El padre de Yuki vio una sonrisa honesta en la cara de Shuichi y volteó a ver la reacción de su hijo. Yuki al notar que su padre lo miraba, esperando y questionandolo con la mirada respondió.

"Él ya sabe lo que siento por él" comentó Yuki, "será un baka emocional, si"

"HEY!"

"Pero yo no tengo problema con su decisión... pero no espero que tu no lo tengas"

El padre de Yuki se sentía amenazado por una persona tan anormal como Shuichi. Habia intentado todo porque su hijo fuese lo que él esperaba de la familia Uesugi y ahora tendría otro a quien llamarle hijo?

"¿Qué hay del linaje? Mis nietos"

"Mika bien puede encargarse de ello, Tatsuha espero que sea idiota pero no tanto para embarazar a alguien"

"¿Y... ustedes dos?" preguntó el padre.

Yuki se quedó estático, era muy pronto para pensar en eso... A penas y le entraba en la cabeza la idea de una especie de "matrimonio" con el baka.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Yuki volteó a ver a su pareja asustado y su padre bastante sorprendido frente a la risa histérica de aquel chiquillo. Esto no era una broma! Era el futuro de la familia.

"PERDON JAJAJAJA" Decía Shuichi a carcajadas "ES QUE PENSÉ EN..."

Pasó un momento hasta que Shuichi pudiera recobrar el aliente y se quitó una lágrima del ojo, "Me imagine a Yuki haciendo cosas hogareñas en casa y yo quemando todo pobre niño! jajaja..."

"Para eso ya te tengo a ti ahí, niño baka"

Cuando la risa histérica de Shuichi terminó su padre estaba atónito, era cierto... Eiri sería una vergüenza de padre y tal vez una vergüenza para la familia. Suspiró pesadamente, jamás se imaginó que las cosas terminarían así.

"Creo que mejor nos vamos" comentó Yuki levantándose de su lugar y volteando a ver a Shuichi quien volteó un poco sorprendido. "Él no va a cambiar, siempre va a estar jodiendo"

Shuichi miró hacia abajo mientras se levantaba, el señor no los volteó a ver así que pensó que era lo mejor, irse.

"Shindou"

Shuichi volteó antes de irse.

"Si tu haz cambiado de tal manera a Eiri, haré el intento por ustedes. Él es mi hijo, y a pesar que no lleva la vida que le planee, creo que es feliz contigo. Gracias" Dijo el padre de Eiri sin si quiera voltear.

"Gracias a usted" murmuró Shuichi amablemente y los dos se fueron. Quitándose un gran peso de encima.

Llegaron a la casa para las 7 de la tarde y estaban bastante cansados y hambrientos por lo que decidieron pedir pizza por teléfono. Yuki se fue a su oficina a escribir y Shuichi se jugando un videojuego mientras llegaba la cena.

Sonó el timbre y se levantó a atender la puerta para recoger la pizza. Por cuestiones de privacidad, la comida llegaba al lobby y algún miembro de seguridad subía la comida.

"YUKI!" gritó Shuichi cerrando la puerta tras recibir la pizza y demás complementos que eran solo para él. "LLEGÓ LA PIZZA!"

Yuki salió de la oficina con unos papeles y se sentó en la mesa a cenar mientras que Shuichi sacaba platos y vasos.

"¿Ya acabaste de escribir?" preguntó Shuichi.

"Por hoy, si" respondió Yuki mientras se estaba al lado de Shuichi.

"¿Qué voy a hacer en 3 meses?" Shuichi, "no podré quedar quieto"

"Uy si de por si" murmuró Yuki.

"¿Qué son esos papeles?"

Yuki no contesto y siguió comiendo pizza.

Shuichi abrió los ojos sorprendidos y la boca también –llena de comida- mientras leia lo que decían los papeles.

"¿Seguro Yuki?"

Yuki siguió comiendo.

"¿Me... aguantarías?"

"No lo quiero descubrir"

Shuichi sonrió emocionado y soltó el pedazo de pizza que tenía en las manos y se aventó hacia la silla de Yuki y lo abrazo y lo empezó a besar en las mejillas, "gracias, gracias gracias!"

"Tengo hambre!" gruñó Yuki.

Shuichi sonrió divertido con un brillo peculiar en los ojos y Yuki se dio cuenta que su niño ya no era niño. Shuichi le tomó de la mano y lo levantó de la silla besándole apasionadamente. "Yo también tengo hambre"

Yuki le tomó de la cintura y lo besó.

Tal vez no era el hombre más romántico, pero Shuichi lo conocía y veía el esfuerzo en las personas. Despúes de todo, no era tan malo hacer feliz a la persona que amas y aunque aún estaba aprendiendo también Shuichi y no estaba solo.

Se movieron lentamente a la sala mientras le quitaba la camisa. Dejando la pizza enfriándose en la mesa y los papeles.

Eran la impresión de una agencia de viajes y lugares que visitar al norte de Japón durante la época de festivales en un clima un poco más frío. También información de hoteles Europa y tours.


End file.
